Po-Koro
Po-Koro was a Matoran village located in Po-Wahi, on the island of Mata Nui. It was led by Turaga Onewa and guarded by Toa Pohatu. Po-Koro contained the Po-Suva, which was used by Pohatu to store the Kanohi he collected. The Koro was surrounded by huge rocks and there was only one entrance in. Along the road leading to the entrance were gigantic statues that the Po-Matoran carved; this road was called the Path of Prophecies. Po-Koro became the home to Po-Matoran after the Great Rescue. The Po-Matoran in Po-Koro were carvers, athletes, and shepherds, leading herds of local Rahi. They believed in the Principle of Creation, which was derived from the virtues of Unity and Destiny. This granted them the skill of Strategy, which helped them in playing the game they invented: Kolhii. The best athlete in Po-Koro was Hewkii, and the greatest carver was Hafu. History While the Toa Metru were on Mata Nui for the first time, they explored the island for possible locations of Matoran villages. Onewa searched in the desert region of the island until he found a suitable location for his "Po-Koro." After all the Matoran were gathered and awakened on Mata Nui, Turaga Onewa led the Po-Matoran to the site of what would soon become Po-Koro. Later, the Matoran Ahkmou, who had, through an accident, been left near Metru Nui, arrived in the village; nobody questioned his sudden appearance except for Onewa, who told him not to reveal Metru Nui to the Matoran. Ahkmou then started selling infected Comet Balls. The whole Koro thus became infected. Takua was in Po-Koro at the time and thus began investigating the mysterious sickness. He soon found out that the Comet Balls were infected when he made his way into a Nui-Jaga nest under one of the massive heads Hafu sculpted in the Path of Prophecies. Takua was then aided by Pohatu who had been temporary blinded and together they caused the cave to collapse thus destroying the Nui-Jaga nest, the source of the disease, and saved the village. After the incident, the Po-Matoran threw all the remaining Comet Balls into the sea. Po-Koro was later attacked by the Bohrok during the Bohrok War. As the Bohrok were marching towards Po-Koro, Hafu unwillingly destroyed the gigantic statues, which he had spent weeks carving, thus sealing the Koro. Hafu would have been killed by the Bohrok if Pohatu had not appeared and saved him with Hewkii. The Po-Matoran then fled the Koro, starting towards the sea and then sailed to Ga-Koro, which was also under attack by Bohrok. After the Bohrok were defeated, they all returned to Po-Koro to rebuild it. Later, after the great Kohlii tournament (in which the Po-Matoran advanced to the finals but eventually lost), the Mask of Light was discovered. Takua and Jaller from Ta-Koro then went looking for the "Seventh Toa" as the Turaga commanded. After Takua had realized that he was the Toa of Light, he transformed himself into Takanuva and defeated Teridax; afterward, he merged with the Makuta to form Takutanuva and opened the gate to Metru Nui before being crushed by it. With the island rediscovered, the Po-Matoran left Po-Koro so they could return to their long-forgotten home, Metru Nui. Later, the abandoned Po-Koro was destroyed by the Bohrok when the Toa Nuva released them. Former Locations *Path of Prophecies *Onewa's Hut *Po-Koro Kolhii Stadium